cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2009
Top __TOC__ 212 cities have signed up so far for the May 2, 2009 Global Marijuana March. See details below. For many more photo, video, media, and report links go to Global Marijuana March links. Overview Back to top. The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. You can add info to the individual pages for each city. But please do not add info to the detailed city list below. Instead, please send info/updates/reports/photos to: gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org and Dana Beal: cnw(at)worldwidemarijuanamarch.org and dana(at)phantom.com - Messages disappear for many reasons; so keep trying both Dana Beal addresses until you get a reply. You can also call in info/updates to Dana Beal. His phone number is 212-677-7180 in New York City. Also, please report cities that did not have an event in 2008 and should be removed from the main 2008 city list. Also, please report incorrect or non-working links and email addresses. Basic 2009 city list Back to top. Cities are in alphabetical order. For links and detailed contact info see the detailed city list in the next section. Wilmington and Portland are duplicated in this city list. 2 cities named Wilmington signed up for the 2009 GMM from 2 different U.S. states. The same is true for Portland. There is also Moscow in Russia, and Moscow, Idaho, USA. Note: Bennington and Joplin are red links below because they do not have Wikia pages. This is because there is no contact info or links for these cities. There is no specific info listed on this Wikia 2009 city-list page in the City list section below. Also, neither city is listed as signed up on any previous city list going back all the way to 1999 when the GMM started. ---- #Aberdeen #Abilene #Albany #Albuquerque #Alicante #Alva #Amherst #Amsterdam #Ann Arbor #Antwerp #Arcata #Athens #Atlanta #Auckland #Austin #Barcelona #Baxter #Belgrade #Bellingham #Belmar #Belo Horizonte #Bennington #Benton Harbor #Bergen #Berlin #Bermuda #Berne #Binghamton #Boise #Boone #Boston #Boulder #Budapest #Buenos Aires #Buffalo #Burlington #Cádiz #Calgary #Cali #Capetown #Caracas #Chalon-sur-Saône #Champaign #Charlotte #Chicago #Chico #Christchurch #Cincinnati #Cleveland #Coimbra #Colorado Springs #Columbia #Columbus #Comodoro Rivadavia #Copenhagen #Cordoba #Crescent City #Cuiabá #Dallas #Dansville #Darwin #Denver #Des Moines #Detroit #Dinuba #Dover #Dublin #Dunedin #Durban #Eau Claire #Edmond #Edmonton #El Bolson #Eugene #Fargo #Fayetteville #Florianopolis #Fortaleza #Frankfurt #Ft Bragg #Ft Collins #Garberville #Garden Grove #Hachita #Halifax #Hamilton #Hilo #Hot Springs #Houston #Indianapolis #Jacksonville #Jakarta #Jerusalem #Johannesburg #Joplin #Kansas City #Kiev #Kokomo #La Laguna #Largo #Las Cruces #Las Palmas #Las Vegas #Lawton #Lethbridge #Lexington #Lincoln #Lisbon #Ljubljana #London #Los Angeles #Luanda #Madrid #Medicine Hat #Mexico City #Miami #Minneapolis #Montevideo #Montreal #Morongo Valley #Moscow #Moscow #Nancy #Nashville #New Orleans #New Paltz #New York City #Newark #Nimbin #Normal #Ogden #Oil City #Okinawa #Olympia #Omaha #Orlando #Osaka #Oslo #Paducah #Paia #Palm Springs #Paris #Pasco #Peoria #Philadelphia #Phoenix #Pietarsaari #Portland #Portland #Porto #Porto Alegre #Potsda m #Prague #Prince George #Providence #Raleigh #Redding #Regina #Richmond #Rio de Janeiro #Riverton #Rome #Rosario #Sacramento #Salem #Salt Lake City #Salvador #San Antonio #San Diego #San Francisco #San Juan #Santa Barbara #Santa Rosa #Santos #Sao Paulo #Sapporo #Sarasota #Saskatoon #Seattle #South Bend #Springfield #St. Louis #Stavanger #Steamboat Springs #Syracuse #Tampere #Taos #Tel Aviv #Tepic #Thunder Bay #Tokyo #Topeka #Toronto #Traverse City #Trondheim #Tucson #Tulsa #Tupelo #Ukiah #Upper Lake #Utica #Vancouver #Vienna #Vigo #Vitoria-Gastiez #Warsaw #Washington, DC #Wellington #Wichita #Wilmington #Wilmington #Yakima #Zagreb #Zaragoza Multi-year detailed city list Introduction Back to top. City list Back to top. Abbotsford: Tim Felger tfelger(at)telus.net 604-851-5777 . Aberdeen: Paul Cruickshank paulstc44(at)googlemail.com Start off 2pm at "Castlegate" in Aberdeen Abilene: Kevin Martin kevin.norml(at)yahoo.com 325-260-4311 . Aiken: Ricki Seiersen rickisphotography(at)yahoo.com 404-457-3524 Albany : Joseph Dembrosky eduk82008(at)gmail.com 518-273-3515 . or Terry Phelan 518-436-7098 http://www.nystatecan.org . The Upstate contingent of the NYC march will rally at the State House Friday, May 1 (at) 4:20 PM. Albuquerque: Leo Atrides 505-271-0381 http://www.nmnorml.org . 2-300 in '08 High Noon, University & Central. Alicante: Antonio Moreno Alacannabis http://alacannabis.webnode.com/ . Alpine: Tiffany Wilson 432-386-0291 . Alva: Keary Prophet keary(at)potforfreedom.com 580 327 1577 http://www.potforfreedom.com http://www.myspace.com/kmkprophet . May 1, Alva Downtown square on Flynn and College Amherst: Cannabis Reform Coalition 413-545-1122 John Werner . Extravaganga April 20st-- Amherst Common. Amsterdam: Rob - Cyberskeu(at)gmail.com, Jeroen - Keesthemad(at)gmail.com Meet up! Anaheim: Miles McCoy str8dgaf(at)yahoo.com 714-821-6831 . Anchorage: Iyana or Katrina Dall hkd_id(at)yahoo.com 907 339 2333 . Antwerp: Joep Oomen info(at)encod.org Tel. 00 32 (0)3 293 0886 (ENCOD), Lange Lozanastraat 14, 2018 Antwerpen, Belgium http://www.encod.org 14.00 at Vrijdagmarkt : picnic with hempsoup, info stand, & free pot plant. Arcata: Raphen J. Ilweed (707)362-1432 hsunorml(at)gmail.com http://hsunorml.org . Meet at 14th St & L.K.Wood Blvd. at 11am. Asheville: William Mesmer raf(at)internationalmusic.com 828-280-3936 . Free Concert. Athabasca: Curtis hellama(at)telus.net Athens: iliosporoi(at)yahoo.gr http://www.legaliseprotestival.blogspot.com 0030 697 77 05 226 (mobile) Michalis Iliosporoi (Young Greens) Alternative InfoAction Youth Network on Political and Social Ecology. . Friday, May 1, Colloquium on Cannabis Ecology; Saturday, 17:00 to 20:00 hs, Hemp carnival parade & festival... More than 10,000 people in 2008! Athens: Charles James Cell:706-614-8492 (after 5pm eastern) . 26th Athens Human Rights Fest May 1 & 2 http://www.athenshumanrightsfest.org Atlanta: Paul Cornwell pablo(at)worldcamp.org or lv msg 404-462-7959 / CAMP Legal Defense Fund, Inc., PO Box 5330, Atlanta, Georgia 31170 http://www.worldcamp.org . 150 folks in '08. Auckland: Chris Fowlie 09 302 52555 info(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events NORML New Zealand, PO Box 3307, Shortland Street, Auckland, NZ. Albert Park High noon to 4:20 Austin: Hector Sanchez hector(at)outgrowbigbro.org or Brad(at)TexasNORML.org 512-902-4447 . March from Zilker Park to the Capitol Building for a free concert/rally for legalization on the South Steps. We will then return to Zilker Park for a "Pot Luck for Pot Love" with music and food until 9:00 PM. Bakersfield: Doug McAfee dougmcafee(at)hotmail.com 661-873-1703 Bakersfield NORML, POB 6433, Bakersfield, CA 93386. 200 marched in '07 after DEA busted dispensary. Noon at Beach Park, march to the Liberty Bell downtown. Banff: Heather Morey chessandchildplay(at)hotmail.com 403-762-0597 . March from Cascade Plaza down Banff Ave to Banff Springs Hotel. Barcelona: Marcha mundial de la marihuana, Movimiento Asociativo Cannabico de Autoconsumo , 34-678-113613 Postal: MACA, Ramon y cajal, 2, tienda 1, 08012 Barcelona, Spain Sponsored by MACA, Ala, CCCB. Time/place TBA. Basel: Fax: +41 61 263 98 70, Email: basel(at)hanf-koordination.ch http://www.hanf-koordination.ch Sektion Basel-Stadt SHK, Postfach, 4007 Basel Baxter: Trent Maxwell trentinbaxter(at)yahoo.com 931 858 3598 . Belgrade: Vutra Organizacija info(at)vutra.org http://www.vutra.org, 2,000 Stoners confront Stormfront Nazi skinheads. Bellingham: Lee Cole leestreet166(at)hotmail.com 360-756-5177 . March details TBA. Belmar: Jesse Patrick Lynyrdskynyrd223(at)yahoo.com 732-581-1846 . Belo Horizonte: Baden Jansen Dias bjota(at)hotmail.com or belohorizonte(at)marchadamaconha.org 01155 31 8865 2228 http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=15758000151091164695 . : 15:00 hs, Praça da Estação (Rua da Bahia, até a prefeitura) Beloretsk: des86(at)rambler.ru Bend: Christine Belmont Benton Harbor: Eric Phillips 269-470-0038/926-3079 . Bergen: Piotr Gleichgewicht NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway +47 22 46 39 84 / post(at)normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Berlin: Steffan info(at)hanfparade.de http://www.hanfparade.de/aktion/ Hanfparade c/o The Hanfmuseum, Muhlendamm 5, 10178 Berlin, Germany or Emanuel emanuel(at)kotzian.de - 030-44793284 fax:-86 http://www.hanftag.de adress: Dunckerstr.70 - 10437 Berlin Bermuda: Carol Wade rastafariembassy(at)yahoo.com 441 532 6524 . Postponed til 3rd Saturday in August, Gombay Beach. Berne: Mosi mosi(at)fourtwenty.ch +41 79 702 83 78 http://www.cannaparty.ch http://www.hanf-koordination.ch Postal: Fourtwebty Trendshop, P.O.Box 647, 3000 Bern 8, Switzerland. Place of the party will be Fourtwenty Trendshop , Kramgasse 3, 3011 Bern. Biel/Bienne: Tobias Glauser +41788970979 bias(at)4everweed.ch or info(at)amcb.ch http://www.amcb.ch AMCB - Association des Magasins de Chanvre Biennois, Case Postale 612, 2501 Biel/Bienne or info(at)4ew.ch http://www.4everweed.com , http://galleries.4everweed.com , http://www.4ew.ch - 4EVERWEED, PO BOX, 2501 Biel/Bienne, Switzerland Bilbao: pannagh(at)hotmail.com Postal: Pannagh, Travesia de las escuelas, 1 1º izda. 48006 Bilbao. Spain. Saturday, May 10. Binghamton: Justine Grate justine5391(at)yahoo.com 607-786-2410 . Noon to 4:20 Wash. St. Bridge Birmingham Colin and Oz ColinPreece(at)lca-uk.org druiddude(at)hotmail.com honcf(at)tiscali.co.uk cell: 07799055296 Smokey Bears Picnic Cannon Hill Park June 24. Boise: Rev Tom Hayes (208)384-1421 org: Musicians & Entertainers Helping End Marijuana Prohibition MEHEMP(at)aol.com http://www.mehemp.tv May 2 Rally starts at 2PM Julia Davis Park entrance, Capitol blvd. March begins 4PM: to the statehouse steps, 4:20 guest speakers.. Be there or Be Square!!! Boone: Chris Drew cd73115(at)appstate.edu 919-270-0572 http://www.hempclub.org/ ASU HEMP Club/NORML, ASU Box 8953, Boone, NC 28608 April 18 March from College & King, gather 4pm. Boston: Fred Hapgood masscann(at)pobox.com http://www.pobox.com/~fhapgood or Bill Downing masscan(at)verizon.net 781-944-2266 http://www.masscann.org MASSCANN/NORML P.O. Box 266, Georgetown, MA 01833 2 PM meet up Government Conter, march on Quincy Market. Boulder: Jeff Christen-Mitchell Hemptopia(at)comcast.net http://www.hemptopia.org 303 449-4854 March fr. the Hill (at) 4:20, fr. 13th & College to Broadway thru the Pearl Street Mall west to east. Brasilia: brasilia(at)marchadamaconha.org or Gustavo guprimola(at)gmail.com . 14:00 hs, Catedral Bratislava: Daniel Hromada hromi(at)kyberia.sk Bristol: Alex, alexb977(at)hotmail.com (0)7977 906985 Budapest: juhikap(at)gmail.com Hemp Seed Association (36) 30 474 2403 http://www.kendermag.hu or Peter Sarosi sarosip(at)tasz.hu http://www.tasz.hu tel/ fax: (36) 1 279-22-36, 1 279-0755 cell: 36-20-462-2494 . Buenos Aires: THC Magazine mundofluor(at)hotmail.com 54 (11) 15 4053 3650 or Alejandro Sierra gmm(at)revistathc.com http://www.gmm.revistathc.com . 3000 people in '07. Buffalo: Bray Bolden 716-715-6592. brayndon716(at)yahoo.com . . Gather 1 PM Niagra Square, march on County Jail for moment of silence. Burlada: cannaladin(at)gmail.com http://www.rcnavarra.org 18:00 O´clock at the nogalera´s park. Burlington: Denny Lane onepatriot(at)gmavt.net (802)496-2387 POB 537, Waitsfield, VT 05673 looking for young insurgents... Cádiz: Manuel Casas agecadiz(at)hotmail.com +34 616 958 679 Astarté, Asociación Gaditana de Usuarios de Cannabis" c/o Manuel Casas González, Av. Fe.rnandez Ladreda n 9 Local, 11008 Cádiz (Spain). Calgary: Keith Fagin 2009(at)Calgary420.ca 403-863-2071 http://Calgary420.ca/ Meet at Çity Hall- 800 Macleod Tr. SE 1 PM. Cali (Colombia): Trinchera Ganja Collective and A.C.P.M (Association for Popular Communication and Media.) lasplantasnosoncomolaspintan(at)gmail.com http://www.trincheraganja.blogspot.com Plants are not how they paint them Conference/Concert. Canberra: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm(at)nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com Canberra MMMarch starts at Parliament House 4.20 Pm May 10 till May 12. Canton: Gary Taylor gt288708(at)yahoo.com 330-316-2598 . Capetown: Chris J gmm(at)norml.org.za and wired(at)weed.co.za fax: 0866551933 cel: +27847362270 Caracas: Enrique Dorta enriquedorta(at)gmail.com +34928346811 http://asocannaven.mforos.com/1199169-cannabis-en-la-republica-bolivariana-de-venezuela/ Casper: Adam Hamre 307-262-9143 . Castlegar: ogrimdoomhammer999(at)hotmail.com crack_kills420(at)hotmail.com or call 365-3330 March begins in Kinnard Park, Castlegar, B.C. 1:00 PM Live band Lithium Chalon-sur-Saône: FARId Ghehiouèche farid(at)no-log.org Skype name : farid3h 061-481-5679 (cell) http://www.myspace.com/farid71100 http://www.mmcparis.info . Champaign-Urbana: Ashley Barys abarys2(at)illinois.edu. 847.707.6690 . Chapel Hill: Julie Etter etter(at)email.unc.edu 704-904-4063 postal: 300 Paul Hardin Drive, 238 Craige UNC Residence Hall, Chapel Hill, NC 27514 Charlotte: NIck Poulos soooblazed420(at)yahoo.com 704-497-2022 myspace/slick420nick . Chelyabinsk city (Russia): contacts: icq: 205095385 email: cannabisnature(at)mail.ru http: http://www.legaliz.info Chernovtsy: (Ukraine) leonmann(at)gmail.com Chicago: Richey richey.gupta(at)gmail.com 847-275-0473 . or Dan Linn danlinn(at)illinoisnorml.org 847 341 0591 Federal Plaza Saturday, May 2nd (at) NOON. Chico: Dinah Coffman 530-345-1997 greenindica(at)live.com http://www.pot-party.com . 2:15 PM at the Free speech Area (at) the U. Christchurch: Blair Anderson Mild Green Media Centre ph: ++64 3 389-4065 cell: 027 2657219 postal: 50 Wainoni Road, Christchurch, NZ 8061. 700 in '07 High noon Cathedral Square; march to Latimer Square. Cincinnati: the Happy Hemptress 513-684-HEMP HempRock Productions, P.O. Box 18253, Erlanger, KY 41018 http://www.hemprock.com 400 people in fountain square! Cleveland: Cannabis Connections 216-521-9333 (call noon to 6) 16019 Madison AVE, Lakewood, Ohio 44107. or Jerry Braseman jerry(at)herbatron.net http://www.clevelandohiomarijuanamarch.com . March from Public Square to Justice Center. Cocoa Beach: Jesse Sheets jcscorpiofreak(at)yahoo.com 321-783-8089 . Coimbra: Manuel Ramos manelramos(at)gmail.com or Catarina 351 914 85 8990 Colorado Springs: Dr. Robert Melamede rmelamed(at)uccs.edu 719 641-1188 http://www.uccs.edu/~rmelamed MMM-Music for Medical Marijuana-- LIVE MUSIC. Acacia Park, 12-5. Columbia: Dan Viets danviets(at)justice.com (573) 443-6866 . . Peace Park on 7th and Elm St on Saturday afternoon: 2 PM - dusk Columbia: Tom Martin . Columbus: George Scot da_queen_honey_b(at)yahoo.com 812-552-4734 . Millrace Park Columbus: Columbus Working Group C/o Chris Ryan old_jack_tar(at)hotmail.com (614) 551-0846 Rally 4:20 PM May 3rd. 17th & High St, near OSU. March at 4:45 PM. down High St. to the Short North. End at Goodale Park, in time for GALLERY HOP Comodoro Rivadavia: Eloy escasezencomodoro(at)gmail.com http://www.escasezencomodoro.blogspot.com Argentina Concepcion: director(at)canamo.cl, growshop(at)pinon.cl http://www.cultivatusderechos.org , http://www.canamo.cl, http://www.pinon.cl Cookeville: Trent Maxwell juggalo_park(at)yahoo.com 931 858 3598 . Copenhagen: Fri Hash Bevægelsen or Klaus Tuxen Tuxen(at)hampepartiet.dk (45)26649433 telephone open from 14.00 to 19.00. http://www.hampepartiet.dk Departs Christiania 14:00 Cordoba: mike bifari mikebifari(at)hotmail.com 00543548 15567647 http://www.de-verdamper.com Edith Moreno cortandoflores(at)yahoo.com.ar A las 16,20 hs, en parque Las Heras (en la glorieta) 250 folks in '07. Cork: helen stone, the funky skunk Gather smokey bear picnic style, cork city ireland peace park. Crescent City: Cole G. colegiddings814(at)yahoo.com 707-218-4410 Meet 12:45 for march at the Town Clock 3rd & Frett St. by the Pool. Cuiaba: (Brazil) cuiaba(at)marchadamaconha.org 16:00 hs, Praça Ipiranga. Curitiba: (Brazil) curitiba(at)marchadamaconha.org. 16:00 hs, Ruínas de São Franscisco - Largo da Ordem Daingerfield: Johnny Chambliss . Dallas: Ryan 817-896-3619 or Elisabeth R secretary.dfwnorml(at)yahoo.com DFW NORML, PMB 19, 4455 Camp Bowie, Suite 114, Fort Worth, Texas 76107 Meet up noon until 3p.m. (at) the Earl Cabell Federal Building, 1100 Commerce Street. Rally w. banners and posters. Dansville: Jim Macaluso (VbSparky) Hybernip(at)gmail.com 585-489-3825 . May 3rd , 2:30 pm Starting Location Ames Plaza . Darwin: Fiona Clarke fiona(at)napnt.org +61 8 8941 9921 or mobile 0415 16 2525 or Network Against Prohibition hq(at)napnt.org http://groups.yahoo.com/group/napnt or http://www.napnt.org Postal: PO Box 701, Parap, Northern Territory 0804, Australia. Meet at Raintree Park 2pm, walk to the Esplanade stopping to call for legalization (at) Darwin Police Station. BYO smoke and plenty of water... Free sausage sizzle at the end of the march. Debrecen, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), http://www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Denver: Tiny Martinez denvergmm(at)hotmail.com http://www.myspace.com/denvergmm 720-365-8187 . 500 people, Sunday May 3, 4PM State Capitol. Des Moines: Terry Mitchell (515) 789-4442; 608 Dallas St., Dexter, Iowa 50070 http://www.iowanorml.org/ or Iowa NORML, PO Box 2144, Davenport, IA 52809. 250 in '07! Noon W. Capitol Steps. Detroit: Bob 734-697-3947 or Paul paul(at)detroitliberation.org 313-622-3429 Interviews? Jay 269-697-4521 jay99hoo(at)yahoo.com http://www.detroitliberation.org .. Saturday, May 3 Rally Grand Circus Park Noon to 7pm. Sidewalk March at 4:20pm along Woodward Ave. Live music and more speeches afterwards. Lakota Hemp Display, Rainbow Farm Memorial Drum Circle and Shattered Lives Gallery. Dover: Richard J. Schimelfenig hempman(at)verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809. High noon, behind Legislative Hall. Dublin: Tim Reilly wwmmireland(at)gmail.com 00353862159564 http://www.wwmmireland.blogspot.com or Darcy Petticrew, c/o Himalayan Grow Products, 14 Brews Hill, Navan, Co.Meath, Ireland. 800-1000 marched from Parnell Sq Sunday May 6, '07. Dunedin: Abe Gray graab419(at)student.otago.ac.nz . The Octagon - High Noon to 4:20. Speakers, music, rally and protest march Durban: Chris J gmm(at)norml.org.za and wired(at)weed.co.za fax: 0866551933 cel: +27847362270 East Lansing: Kathy Kennedy . http://www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/lansing.htm Eau Claire: Bryan Hjerleid cosmicpush(at)hotmail.com 715-379-7267 . Dan Drum drumm(at)uwec.edu Edmond: Robert Olander legalize(at)potforfreedom.com 405 348 9415 http://www.potforfreedom.com/edmond.html Phone: Edmond, Oklahoma, USA . Edmonton: Keith Fagin keith(at)Calgary420.ca (403) 863-2071 Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Meet at Edmonton City Hall 2:00 PM. Eilat, Israel: Billie bilbi(at)hotmail.com 054-5841282. ROI-Jammin-050-4488822. Park Ophira - Jammin' from 17:00-22:00.On May 5th. Ekaterinburg: Yura Guschin eighter(at)mail.ru +79222067757 . El Bolson: Daniel Balbina - pitrasur(at)hotmail.com +54 (02944)0156530034 Postal: 8430 Sierra, El Bolson, Provincia de Rio Negro, Argentina Eugene: Dan Koozer GMM(at)willametteValleyNORML.org 541 517-0957 http://www.willamettevalleyNORML.org Willamette Valley NORML, PO Box 10957, Eugene, Or 97440 or Kris Millegan 800-556-2012 P.O. Box 577, Walterville, OR 97489 Everman: Kevin Gregory ckypunkskater420(at)yahoo.com 817-673-6598 . Fairbanks: Sandra Greenstreet honey_086(at)hotmail.com (907)322-4645 Fayetteville: Ryan norml(at)uark.edu or Jordan 501-609-6180 . Big concert in '08 followed by 150 person march to Federal Courthouse. Flagstaff: Kevin McCoy burtonrider89(at)msn.com 928-814-3237 . 200 in Heritage Square in '07. Meet up at 5 PM. Flint: Brian Morresy Baren1(at)aol.com 810-238-9737 . Unknown downtown location Florianopoles: pedro.luz.89(at)gmail.com or jean pinheiro +55 47 369 20 43 .. Fortaleza: Billy fortaleza(at)marchadamaconha.org (85) 87043765 (85) 32794573 http://www.marchadamaconha.org . 14:00 hs. Ponte Metálica - Praia de Iracema Frankfurt: Ingrid: (49) 177 34 67 861 ingrid.wunn(at)gmx.de or http://www.hanf-initiative.de . 50 -70 in '07. Fresno: Preston Ernest cosasnaturales_mahahual(at)yahoo.com 559-288-1920 . Ft. Bragg: Bruce Davis 707-961-6099 or Verge Belanger contactverge(at)yahoo.com or leave a message at 707-877-1159 . A dozen people in '08. Rally at Town Hall. Friday May 1st. Ft. Collins: James and Lisa Masters Sunrhys(at)aol.com 970-388-4028 Colorado Compassion Club of Larimer County . Civic Center Park (at the Larimer County Courthouse) 10 am and go until 6 pm. 600 people w. Bands & Speakers incl. James Masters. Ft. Lauderdale: Ben Crowley phatson(at)hotmail.com 954-496-5363 Ft. Smith: Mondria Hamilton 479-78-EARTH ozrkmtnhemp(at)aol.com Ozark Mountain Hemp, 115 North 10th st, suite 112a, Fort Smith AR 72901 http://www.ozarkmountainhemp.com Ft. Worth: Jennifer Sarap maplesarap(at)yahoo.com 817-475-4436 . Fuerteventura: Juan Carlos González Martín info(at)cannarias.com 617830981 Cannarias Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis http://www.cannarias.com Gainesville: Anthony Lorenzo Anthony(at)FLCAN.org Garberville: Paul Encimer Encimer(at)hotmail.com 707-923-4488 POB 162, Piercy, CA 95587 or Glenn Macbeth redway420(at)gmail.com 707-923-9147 . Gather high noon under the town clock in Garberville. Garden Grove: Jeff jeffbarela(at)yahoo.com 714-801-1433 . Geneva: Section Gen ve CSC, c/o Delta9, 21 Bd St-Georges, 1204 Gen ve, Phone: +41 22 800 22 32, Fax: +41 22 800 22 33, Email: geneve(at)coordination-chanvre.ch Grand Island: Loran amnide(at)hotmail.com 308-850-1152 . Grand Rapids: Brandon Gerth indiana_hoosiers(at)hotmail.com 231-629-1307 . 50-70 people to in '07. Grass Valley: John Latta festivaljohn(at)yahoo.com . Gunnison: Matthew Kyle matt(at)snaggleboards.com 281-813-0175 . March in Crested Butte: 4 PM Elk Ave Hachita: Bill Gallagher luxefaire(at)gmail.com 505 436 2250 POB 125, Hachita, NM 88040 Halifax: Debbie Stultz-Giffin chair(at)mumm.ca 902-824-0321 http://www.mumm.ca . 300 people in '08! 1-5 PM Halifax N. Common Hamilton: Max Coyle hamilton(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events High Noon - 4:20, Memorial Park, Hamilton, Aotearoa. Nandor Tanczos, music by DJ Kaon. Hanford: Donovan Criss doncriss(at)yahoo.com 559-836-9090 . High Noon Hidden Valley Park Hartford: David C*J Bunn CaptainJolly53(at)aol.com 860 313 8020 or Cliff Thornton 860-657-8438 . May 6, Saturday, Hartford Conn, Bushnell Park, High Noon to 6pm Havasu City: 928-208-6879 Under the London Bridge 8 A.M Live Music Helsinki: Timo Larmela sky(at)sky.org http://www.sky.org/marssi/2006/ Suomen kannabisyhdistys, Sorvaajankatu 9 A, FIN-00880,Helsinki, Finland http://www.suomenkannabisyhdistys.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=450&Itemid=75 Hempstead: Maria Kuriloff rmkuriloff(at)optonline.net May 2, 2008, Nassau University Medical Center. Hilo: Roger Christie (808) 217-9352 http://www.thc-ministry.org Hawaii Cannabis THC Ministry, POB 202, Hilo, HI 96721.. 10 AM Hilo Bayfront Soccer Field. Hot Springs: Tim Mathews timspage2002(at)yahoo.com 501-617-8218 . Houston: Tami Halphen cannabis.flower(at)gmail.com 832-863-6261 . http://houstonnorml.org or Dean Farrell dean(at)cultural-baggage.com http://www.cultural-baggage.com c/o Dean Becker, 11215 Oak Spring, Houston, TX 77043 Hull: Carl CarlWagner(at)lca-uk.org Huron: Tody Trebelcock http://www.myspace.com/cleansethyhandsofsin 605-354-3301 . Rock concert May 3 or 4. Indianapolis: Neil Smith skywolf6465(at)yahoo.com (317) 454-4061 Indiana NORML inorml(at)inorml.org . GMM adjacent to "High on the Hill" (317)972-4455, 3729 W. 16th St. 4:20 PM. Speakers: Neal "Skywolf" Smith, Steve Dillon... Iowa City: Dereck LaVasseur drockadelicious(at)hotmail.com or samuel-charles(at)uiowa.edu or Annie Tye annietye(at)gmail.com 319-329-4601 . Izhevsk: Alex rastafariman(at)mail.ru postal: Russian Federation, 426000 Izhevsk, srt. T.Baramzinoy 48-79 Joao Pessoa: joaopessoa(at)marchadamaconha.org . 14 hs. Busto de tamandare. Jackson: Liz Henderson brokenrightwing013(at)yahoo.com myspace.com/mindmachinerenegades Meet up Loomis park in Jackson Michigan on may 5, 2007. at 2pm 517-536-0605 Jacksonville: Robert Miller sprout901(at)hotmail.com 904-400-3361 . Jakarta: Fredy - Chairman, Pioneer of Transformation fr_edy78(at)yahoo.com pioneer_of_transformation(at)yahoo.com ++ 62-817-686-2569 Postal: Jl. Borobudur Timur IX/32 Semarang 50148, Central Java - Indonesia Jerusalem: Ohades Chem-tov ohad(at)ale-yarok.org (011) 972-54 -489-0360 or Joe NeedelR(at)aol.com (011) 972 52 598 8794 http://cannabischassidis.blogspot.com Noon, Friday, May 1, Sacher Park Johannesburg: Chris J gmm(at)norml.org.za and wired(at)weed.co.za fax: 0866551933 cel: +27847362270 Juneau: Xandi Sanchez xtcsalescad.com 907-586-6688 Xandi's Treasure Chest, 209 Seward St, Juneau, AK 99801 Jyvaskyla, Finland: Kyosti, Vapaamieli hamppujkl(at)hotmail.com http://www.hamppu.net Kaliningrad: (Russian Federation) SergE Konstantinoff serge(at)ultra.ru Kaluga (kaluga-llc(at)ultra.ru) Kansas City: Jordan mohemp(at)missourihemp.com (816)536-5067 . or Heath burnonedown3x3(at)yahoo.com . http://www.missourihemp.com or 'It's a beautiful day' 3918 Broadway, Kansas City MO. 64111... 816-931-6169. Noon march from J.C. Nichols Fountain to S. Moreland Park concert, w speakers Heath Poland, Sanhj Kaya, more... Kearney: Braden Davis 308-224-5516 . Kiev: Dead J. Dona - deadjdona(at)gmail.com or -(+3 80 63 478 50 24) - Anton http://nesam.in.ua http://livejournal.com/community/legalize_ua March starts in Sofievskaya sq. and finishs at Maidan Nezalezhnosti (Independence Square). Kingston: Paul Chang paul_chang(at)cwjamaica.com tel (876) 972-0817 or (876) 794-8086 - both with voice mail fax: (876) 794-8087 cell: (876) 381-4736 POBox 24 / Villa Six Chukka Cove, Laughlands, St Ann, Jamaica, West Indies Knoxville: Rev. Timothy Rennels trennels(at)comcast.net 865-973-0353 Postal: . March Saturday, May 6 at noon from the UT University Center to the City-County Building. Kokomo: Gary Elvers 765-868-0213 . Elvie's Parking lot, 1300 W. Mulberry St. 1 PM. Kristiansand: Torkel Bjornson Norsk Organisasjon for Reform av Marihuana Lovgivningen, Hjelmsgt. 3, 0355 Oslo, Norway +0047 22 46 39 84 http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Lafayette: Brandon Davis 337-277-8252 . La Laguna: Josafat Marrero armiche(at)cultivadordemaria.es or info(at)cannarias.com Tfno: 617830981 Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis http://www.cannarias.com/foros/showthread.php?t=6163 LaPorte: Candace McGinnis pyrain_atticus(at)yahoo.com 219-575-3987 . Largo: Ryan Moore 727-319-2119 . Lawton: Hank Baca dankhank(at)yahoo.com 580-248-3201 . Educational forum w. 36 people (at) the library in '08. Las Cruces: Brandie Melendrez-Smith woombywomb(at)hotmail.com 575-805-8517 . Las Palmas de Gran Canaria: Juan Carlos González Martín info(at)cannarias.com Tfno: 617830981 Cannarias Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis . http://www.cannarias.com Las Vegas: Beth Soloe beth(at)nevadanorml.org 702-542-1597, Executive Director, Nevada NORML, http://www.nevadanorml.org . Lausanne info(at)hanf-koordination.ch Lawrence: Clint Lassen clintlassen(at)yahoo.com 785-840-8481 . Lawton: Hank Baca dankhank(at)yahoo.com 580-248-3201 . Educational forum w. 36 people (at) the library in '08. Leeds: http://www.ccguide.org.uk/events.php Students getting active April 20th. Leipzig: Marcus Schütz or Jörg Klepsch "vjk" http://www.gso-le.de/ Streetparade through Leipzig--for photos of the last years please check http://www.technohardbeat.info/pics05/070505/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.info/pics04/080504/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics03/24gso030503/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics02/34gso040502/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics01/31gso050501/index.html Leon: Ivan Ugidos amigosdemaria(at)hotmail.com De la plaza de Botines - Santo Domingo - catedral - barrio humedo - Plaza del Grano el domingo 6. Me planto tradicional fiesta cannabica: comida comunitaria, música, en el parque de la candamia http://users.servicios.retecal.es/buctro/amigos/actividad/mmmleon007.html Lethbridge: Tamara Cartwright tamaralee9(at)hotmail.com 403-331-0682 2 PM Rally at City Hall - 910 4th Ave S. Lexington: Gatewood Gailbrath gatewood(at)mis.net 859-259-1522 cell: 433-3567 . 10 AM Main St. Library Lille: Florent cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 http://www.circnordest.net Lima: matty_maguire at hotmail.com or Daniel Hemp web site: http://www.vuelamaria.com/portal Lincoln: Jeff Sheppard whothefukisjeff(at)yahoo.com 402-261-4024 . 4 PM, Neighbors Park, 30th & Randoph. Lisbon: Pedro Pombeiro marchaglobalmarijuana(at)gmail.com +351 926 026 302 http://mgmlisboa.org Postal: Solucoes Verdes Lda - Rua do Patrocinio 26A 1350 Lisboa, Portugal. Ljubljana: Matej Jankovic . http://www.slo-mmm.org/ phone: + 386 1 43 80 200 - operator) http://www.sou-lj.si/novica/?leto=2005&id=36 Postal: SOU Ljubljana, Prohibicija slepi (name of the project, meaning Prohibition blinds), Kersnikova 4, 1000 Ljubljana, Slovenia Locarno: info(at)hanf-koordination.ch London: Andy Cornwell andy(at)cannabistrust.com 44(0)7976825086 or Pinky aceonejimmy(at)yahoo.com http://www.protestlondon.co.uk/ or LCA - Legalise Cannabis Alliance: Don Barnard: 07984 255015 Alun Buffry: AlunBuffry(at)lca-uk.org PO Box 2883, Stoke-on-Trent, ST4 9EE, UK. Los Angeles: Sister Somayah sisterhemp(at)aol.com 323 232 0935 or Kyle 818-894-6227 http://www.hempishep.org . Noon March & Rally at Leimert Park Marching south on Crenshaw Blvd with live plants in hand...Speakers, booths, exhibits, comedy. Luanda(Angola): info(at)mgmluanda.org http://www.mgmluanda.org Lugano: Sezione Ticino CSC, c/o Andreas Arnold, via Massagno 34, 6900 Lugano, Fax: +41 91 923 40 85, Email: ticino(at)coordinamento-canapa.ch Luzern: elcarahito(at)bluewin.ch or info(at)hanf-koordination.ch Lyon: Jac Chemin jj.chemin(at)free.fr http://www.circ.ch CIRC - circfede(at)circ-asso.net , tel. +33 (0) 611531007. CIRC Lyon, BP 3043, 69605 villeurbanne Cedex . Gather 15 hs (at) Esplanade de la Grande Cote (mi-pente-croix-rouge) 69001, Lyon Batucada Madison: Wayne 608-204-7129 email: madisonweb(at)norml.net website: http://www.madisonnorml.org/ Assemble 11 AM, Wisconsin State Capitol, State Street steps Madrid: Marcha del Millón de Porros Asociacion Madrileña para Estudios del Cannabis amec(at)amec.org.es amec.madrid(at)gmail.com +34 91 5303364 : Antón Martín http://www.amec.org.es Postal: AMEC, Salitre 23, bajos, 28012 Madrid, Spain. 9 Mayo 19:00 hs, Puerta del Sol Málaga: Fernanda de La Figuera mfernandadelaf(at)yahoo.es ARSECA (Asociacion Ramon Santos Estudios Cannabis Andalucia) http://www.arseca.org/ Starts 8 pm. at Plaza de la Constitucion, moves towards Plaza de la Merced. Mankato: Jon Hatcher jon.hatcher(at)mnsu.edu . March from MSU Free Lot to the Courthouse (at) 4:20 Manley Hot Springs: e-mail: budzillaman420(at)hotmail.com Marseille: hugo89_2000(at)yahoo.fr Le Vieux Port de Marseilles 2 p.m Marre d'être dans l'illégalité , marre d'un pays qui ne veut pas voir la vérité ? pour une dépénalisation encadrée venez nous soutenir et afficher votre opinion". Marysville: Darren Courtney, Yuba-Sutter Medical Cannabis Alliance, P.O. Box 5565, Marysville, CA 95901 530-354-5375 March at 12 pm From Veterans Memorial in Marysville across the 5Th street bridge over the Feather River approx 1.5 miles to fountain in downtown Yuba City, followed by a picnic & rally. 6713122 Medicine Hat: (403) 526-9070 Meet at BOB headquarters 1:30 PM; march to Medicine Hat City Hall Memphis: Sarah Stamps norml.memphis(at)gmail.com University of Memphis NORML Chapter http://www.myspace.com/memphisnorml Mexico City: info(at)ameca.org.mx, amecannabis(at)yahoo.com, gregorio_samsa(at)hotmail.com +(52) 55-2166-6034 http://www.ameca.org.mx/ c/o Leopoldo Rivera Rivera, Amapola # 35, Jardines del Molinito, Naucalpan Estado de México, CP 53530. . Día Mundial por la Liberación del Cannabis, Alemada Central. Miami: David Prado 786-564-7005 . Middlesbrough: Dave Longshaw gmmmiddlesbrough(at)hotmail.co.uk 07867812551 http://www.freewebs.com/gmmmiddlesbrough Miesbach: Grüne Jugend Miesbach (Young Greens Miesbach) schmuddelkind(at)affenspass.com Info-booth. Minneapolis: Chris Wright tc_wright38(at)yahoo.com Phone: Doug Daubenspeck 651-653-8243 NORMLMN . Washburn Fair-Oaks Park (24th Street and Stevens Ave) marching to Steven's Square Park (19th Street and Stevens Ave) then marching to The Piecemaker (2414 Hennepin Ave.) and returning to Washburn Fair-Oaks. Minsk: http://www.legaliz.info Missoula: Freedom Fighter . or Montana NORML norml(at)montananorml.com Montevideo: Federico Marín "La PlaZita" KeepSmoking.TK(at)gmail.com http://www.KeepSmoking.TK/ info(at)keepsmoking.tk or unomasnomata(at)hotmail.com Montgomery: Loretta Nall cnall1(at)charter.net Montreal: Boris St. Maurice Boris(at)mapinc.org or Chantal Arroyo 514.842.4900 or Adam Greenblatt (514)830-1331 http://www.norml.ca 68 Rachel St. East, Montréal, Qc, H2W 1C6. Over 1000 people in 2008, 5 bands, speakers etc... Morgantown: Richard Rudd 304-438-8296 . Morongo Valley: Jesse Perkins (760)-660-5048 . Covington Park, noon til 6 pm. Moscow: Adam Assenberg massenberg420(at)yahoo.com 509-397-3252 P.O. Box 482 Colfax, WA 99111 http://www.marijuanafactorfiction.org 10 AM from Hemp Fest site to City Hall. Moscow: Serge Konstantinov ussserge(at)gmail.com +7926-229-98-30 Dmitry Goldyz rastovd(at)gmail.com +7905-575-63-31 Maria Smirnov +7926-248-69-38 http://www.legaliz.info Cannabis Walk near the fountain "Druzhba Narodov" (Friendship of Nations).. Mount Shasta: Paul von Hartmann projectpeace(at)yahoo.com 831 588 5095 . Nagaoka: Riki Hiroi bongler(at)hotmail.com Nippon Marijuana Lovers (0)25-792-0455,090-94644378 http://nipponmarijuanalovers.fc2web.com Nanaimo: Tracie golden_angel2875(at)yahoo.ca Nancy: Florent Compain cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 http://www.circnordest.net .. 200 rallied in '08. Nashua: Scott Turner BDTdialup(at)aol.com Nashville: "Howie & Marivuana Leinoff" marivuana(at)hotmail.com thezow(at)hotmail.com (615) ACT-HIGH. or 615-228-4044 http://www.marivuana.com http://www.punkenstein.com . 250 in '08: "High Noon," corner of 1st St. & Woodland Ave Parking Lot - Parking $1. Cross War Memorial Bridge, circle the court house, go down Second Avenue & up Broadway. Newark: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" hempman(at)verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net 302-793-0716 Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809 4:20 PM, Parking Lot, Main & Chapel St. Newark: Danny Newkirk 973-620-7777 Rally 4:20 PM, Friday, May 2 New Orleans: Jeff Ricketts 504-569-8291 . High Noon, next to Cafe DuMond, Decatur & St. Ann March from Jackson Sq. down Royal to Frenchmen's St. Meet (at) Cafe Brazil 4:20 New Paltz: George Selby38(at)newpaltz.edu 862-266-2911 or Lia 845-616-7707 . Newton: Adam Holdsworth Adam_419(at)hotmail.com 319-330-1902 . Concert starts 4:20 PM. New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana(at)phantom.com http://www.myspace.com/the08march Cures not Wars, 9 Bleecker St, NYC 10012 Nicosia: Petros Evdokas ttetpos(at)yahoo.com petros(at)cyprus-org.net . Nimbin: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement aclrm(at)nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com http://www.nimbinmardigrass.com . Normal: Stephanie Wolter slwolte(at)ilstu.edu 815-283-9008 ISU SSDP Pres.. North Battleford: moe.brondum(at)gmail.com (Saskatchewan, Canada) Novosibirsk: Vjacheslav A. Repkin RastaSibirsk(at)yandex.ru : +7(923)234.31.40 . http://truebrary.narod.ru/ http://www.rastasibirsk.fastbb.ru/ Ogden: Happy Gorder utahliberty(at)yahoo.com 801-393-2806 & JT 801-603-2797 . 200 rallied in '08. Noon, 25 th & Washington. Oil City: Kat quadryder420(at)yahoo.com 724-974-9387 . 4 PM Morrison Park on Allison Rd. Okinawa: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Olympia: James Baglio 360-915-3765 . Friday, May 1, Statehouse Rally. Omaha: Melanie Marshall 402-415-7373 mmelz5(at)yahoo.com makepotlegal555.org . 1-5 Gene Leahy Mall (at) 13th and Farnam. Open speeches (at) 2. March to Old Market (at) 3. Drumming circle Signs, snacks and water provided. Orel: contact email: fester_ad(at)mail.ru http://forum.growhome.org Orensburg (ural-llc(at)ultra.ru) Orlando: Brendon Rivard president(at)normlucf.com 561-308-8659 http://www.normlucf.com .or Justin 904-338-8224 or Ramsey Moore http://thestonerarmy.com . 75 -100 Rallied and marched. Osaka: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Oslo: Piotr Gleichgewicht gmm(at)normal.no. gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org +47 22 46 39 84 http://normal.no/gmm/ NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway. Gather (at) Youngstorget (square), 15.00 hours...stay after the march for a big concert. Ottawa: Josh the_high_canadian(at)hotmail.com Oulu: http://www.hamppu.net contact: Kyosti org: Vapaamieli http://www.mtv3.fi/luukku Paducah: Paula Willett pioneerpaula(at)mchsi.com 270 703 0559 270 703 5283 P.O.Box 92, Calvert City, KY 42029 Meet up at Dolly McNutt Plaza 6th & Washington St--the Veterans Memorial 11:00 a.m. March HIGH NOON Paia: Brian Murphy info(at)patientswithouttime.com 808 579 8320 / 35 . http://www.mccfdia.com & http://www.patientswithouttime.com High noon, 70-80 people march around town. Palm Springs: Aurora Maldonado aurora.maldonado(at)yahoo.com 760-660-1403 . First time -- 20 people. Paris: Jean Pierre Galland circ75idf(at)circ-asso.net 33 685 54 48 32/678 86 55 89 CIRC PARIS ILE-DE-FRANCE, 21 ter rue de Voltaire, 75011 Paris or mmc2007(at)no-log.org http://www.mmcparis.info 5 to 7 PM Place de Bastille. Pasco: John C. Imus 509-545-3970 . Pecs, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), http://www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Pensacola: Montaye Hill montayehill(at)yahoo.com 850-485-8008 . Peoria: Richard J. Rawlings richrawlings(at)usmjparty.com 309-839-1976 Voice and Fax: 309-648-2525 http://usmjparty.com . March from County Court to Federal Court. 2 to 4:20 PM. Philadelphia: Rob Dougherty chair(at)phillynorml.org 215-586-3483 Postal: 1234 Market St., PO. Box 36687, Philadelphia, PA 19107. 3 to 400 meeting at Broad and South at 4:00 pm. Marching down South Street and rallying at 2nd and South until 6:00pm or so. Phoenix: Kathleen . free420arizona(at)aol.com 480-926-7288 http://myspace.com/phoenixmarch . or Jacob Logan (480)-294-5090 . Pietarsaari: Marcus / Kulturväxternas Vänner jeppisrescueteam(at)gmail.com http://www.myspace.com/kultvaxt Pittsburgh: Mike Crawford 724-859-0869 . Meet up 12 Noon Market Square Portland: Emma Donovan MaineLyNORML(at)yahoo.com 954-801-3490 http://www.myspace.com/mainelynorml MaineLy NORML , 57 McKay Rd Norway, Maine 04268. Gather for March 12:00 noon (at) Monument Square. Portland: 503.239.6110 http://www.ornorml.org 2005 GMM Organizing Committee, c/o Oregon NORML, PO Box 16057, Portland, Or 97292-0057 Alicia Williamson projects(at)ornorml.org 503-985-7704 . or Madeline Martinez: yerbanena(at)hotmail.com . or exec.director(at)ornorml.org . or secretary(at)ornorml.org 750 in '08! March from Pioneer Courthouse Square. Porto: Filipe Guedes info(at)mgmporto.org 00351916747162 or 00351917924889-Carla or 00351914207585-João http://www.mgmporto.org Postal: Rua São Roque da Lameira 839, 4350-311 Oporto-Portugal Porto Alegre: principioativo.rs(at)gmail.com or portoalegre(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.principio-ativo.blogspot.com (051) 81599791 - Raphael.G.M., Rua Braço do Norte, 36, Bairro Cohab A, CEP 94050030, Gravataí - Rio Grande do Sul - Brasil 2008 on Youtube - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua-wv1gNXrE Potsdam: Annett Bauer verein(at)chillout-pdm.de 0049-331-581 3231 http://www.chillout-pdm.de http://www.liberationday.de . Prague: Jiri Novak jirka(at)legalizace.cz +420 605 115 146 or Robert Veverka robert(at)legalizace.cz +420 773 691 561 Obcanske sdruzeni za legalni konopi http://www.legalizace.cz Opletalova 19, 110 00 Praha 1, Czech republic May 9, 2009. In '08 4,000 marched across Vltava river to Letna Plain. Prince George, B.C.: Mike Hornby lildevil868(at)hotmail.com 250-552-8892 . Prince Wales Island: Sara Yockey sarayockey(at)hotmail.com 907-329-2012/965-4106 . March/rally Providence: Cassandra Michael queen_of_rock3(at)yahoo.com (401) 461- 2353 . Impromptu Statehouse rally--20 in '08. Rainelle: Stephany Munden AnarchynUrGovt(at)aol.com 304-438-9108 . Raleigh-Durham: Jeff Badalucco nc_ca(at)hotmail.com 919-247-2644 . Rally State Capitol Bldg Sunday May 4 Rapid City: Bob Newland 605-255-4032 http://www.sodaknorml.org/ . Recife: recife(at)marchadamaconha.org Redding: Chantel Ybarra queenspade03(at)yahoo.com 530-410-5838 . Friday, May 2nd. Regina: Daniel Johnson joybuzzard(at)normlsaskatchewan.com http://www.normlsaskatchewan.com . Meet at Victoria Park 4:20, march from Victoria Park to ? at 4:30 P.M. Reno: Michelle 775-287-1594/ 775-348-8063 toots_77(at)sbcglobal.net .. Richmond: Chris Holden holdencb(at)vcu.edu 804-908-4919 . or Roy B. Scherer (804)355-7612. Noon to 4:20, Monroe Park, 400 people. Rineyville: Shadysatterfield(at)aol.com Rio de Janeiro: William contato(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org or http://www.psicotropicus.org Psicotropicus, Rua Presidente Vargas 590, sala 515, 20.071-000, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil 14:00 hs, Arpoador, Ipanema Riverside: MIchael LeRoy mikealexbecky(at)netscape.com 951-515-0481 . North Park, 3172 Mission Inn Ave, noon to 5PM. Riverton: Tim Bach tim_bach_(at)yahoo.com 307-463-2448/851-2173 postal: 14 Arapahoe Dr, Riverton,Wyoming 82501 March (at) 4 pm from Central Wyoming College down main Street Right on Federal to Fairgrounds--Cwc field. Roanoke: "Marty" 540-772-6355 . Rochester: Anthony Brucato buffalocannabis(at)gmail.com or Rochester Cannabis Coalition rochestercannabis(at)gmail.com http://www.rochester.norml.net Rockford: skullmarbles(at)sbcglobal.net Rome: giornatamondiale(at)millionmarijuanamarch.info INFO LINE: 0039 3393393589 Mefisto gica(at)inventati.org . 35,000 Marched in '07. Sunday, May 4th. Rosario: Leandro Mussini 3mrosario(at)gmail.com . Agrupación Cogollos, http://3mrosario.blogspot.com . 200 people in '07. Rostock: Aved S. Info(at)rostocker-hanffest.de 01149-381-492-0016. http://www.solid-mv.de http://www.rostocker-hanffest.de ~ Cooperation of . Rostock and the association for drug politics e.V. Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania Universitätsplatz 14.00 Informationen rund um Hanf, MusiK, Cannabis - Tea und Snacks, Moderation Roswell: Andrew Ward 575-613-2361 . Rotterdam: Martijn le Noble m.lenoble1(at)chello.nl, Help de Hennep!, http://www.helpdehennep.tk Sacramento: Jolie Perea jusjazzi4me(at)yahoo.com 916-225-9058 or Ed Brooks 916 -308-1314 freewebs.com/sacsmokers & myspace.com/sacsmokers . High Noon State Capitol, 3rd Saturday of May. Salem: MERCY Center 503.363-4588 MERCY_Salem(at)hotmail.com . http://www.MercyCenters.org Gather corner of W. Summer & Center streets for sidewalk march to the mall across from the Capitol. Salt Lake City: J.T. 801-991-0852 Fallon fallon(at)norjac.com 801-638-6178 . . aptutah(at)yahoo.com . Advocates for Progressive Therapy . http://www.myspace.com/aptutahor Salvador: Sergio Vidal sergiociso(at)yahoo.com.br (71) 81771488 noticiascanabicas.blogspot.com http://lattes.cnpq.br/3062718910317729 . 14:00 hs, Praça Campo Grande. Samara: Alexander Kondratov mapkc(at)pisem.net or samara.legaliz.info .. Check out http://theotherrussia.org/2007/05/18/ San Antonio: Eric Perez xxducktape420xx(at)yahoo.com 210-897-2505 (3-6 PM) . or Andrew drez1320(at)yahoo.com 210-779-2794 . San Diego: Israel Solorio israel.solorio(at)yahoo.com (619)-757-4851 or Nick ledhusef(at)yahoo.com 619-519-4678 . San Francisco: Rick Watts noegopresents(at)yahoo.com http://noegopresents.com/ or Lynette Shaw 415-256-9328 Postal: Marin Alliance, 215 School St. Plaza, Fairfax, CA 94930 Cannabis Day Sat. May 3, Civic Center Plaza S.F.noon till 8 pm. 7000 in '07! San Juan: Zen Alejandro Otero CaribbeanSpacePort(at)gmail.com 787.346.1940 MySpace.com/ZenAlejandro http://www.EarthDance.org/SanJuan http://www.TheAllianceNetwork.org http://HempEvolutionNYC.tribe.net San Marcos: Daniel Porter bounty22213(at)yahoo.com 337-354-5155 Santa Barbara: David Crockett Williams gear2000(at)lightspeed.net 805-252-1412 http://www.calhemp08.org http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CCHHI Join the regular weekly Peace Walk up State St. from Farmers Market Cota Street entrance. Santa Clara: James Campbell 408-207-6971 . Friday evening march/rally. . Santa Rosa: Jewel Mathieson jewel(at)vom.com 707-256-9706 . Sonoma County fairgrounds, noon to 5, rally/concert. Santiago: director(at)canamo.cl, marcha(at)cultivatusderechos.org or revista(at)canamo.cl http://www.cultivatusderechos.org or http://www.canamo.cl/ Rally/March May 4th.. from 12 until 17 pm. Santos, sp-Brazil: Marcelo Gagliardi tikisurfer1213(at)gmail.com 0(13)32733753 . Sao Paulo: Leandro Fagundes Coelho "JUCO" fagundes_sp(at)hotmail.com +55 - 11 - 91242502 +55 - 11 - 34614374 or thiago.maf(at)gmail.com . saopaulo(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org/board .14:00 hs, Parque Ibirapuera. Sapporo: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Sarasota: Chris Milton cannabisliberator(at)yahoo.com 941-296-5809 . FLCAN 321-253-3673. 100 in '08. March begins 12:00 pm corner of Fruitville Rd. and US 301/Washington Blvd. Ends at 2pm. Sarnia: Scot White canadiana_2000_ca(at)hotmail.com 519-337-5709 . Canatarra Park 2 PM Saskatoon: Ethan Erkiletian ethane(at)saskmp.ca (306) 260-2952 Sask. Marijuana Party http://www.saskmp.ca postal: 1713 Ave. B. N., Saskatoon, SK, S7L 1H4 4:20 PM Vimy Memorial, Kiwanis Park Savannah: Kellie Gasink gasink2003(at)yahoo.com 912-341-0307 . 3 pm, Grayson Stadium in conjunction with Mayday rally. Scranton: John mufflopez(at)yahoo.com 570-815-6048 . Seattle: DeMaris Strohm-Hughes woimly(at)comcast.net 206-293-2439 or Joanna McKee 206-762-0630 Green Cross, 8843 10th Ave SW, Seattle, WA 98106. 1,000 Marched from Volunteer Park to Pioneer Sq., noon to 3:30pm. Seville: ARSEC.SE arsec_se(at)yahoo.es http://www.gueb.de/arsecse . All day, "Party of the Joint", Plaza Allameda de Hercules. Sofia: Gligi, coordinator, Promena http://www.promena.org/index-en.asp or Dinko Gospodinov, mob. tel. +359 885 701883 GMT+2: 10.00-22.00 Postal: Julian Karadzhov,chairman, Promena Movement, zk Dianabad bl 57 ap 63, 1172 Sofia, Bulgaria. March from Soviet Army monument 15:00 April 16 to open air party. South Bend: Jay 269-697-4521 jay99hoo(at)yahoo.com or Phillip Lane a1philiplane(at)yahoo.com http://www.antidote.50megs.com/html/sbend.htm . Seitz Park at Jefferson Ave. bridge downtown. Noon to dusk rally. March at 4:20pm ending with Rainbow Farm Memorial Drum Circle. Spokane: Darren McCrea 509-998-3405 president(at)cannabisclub.org . http://www.SpoCannabis.com Springfield: springfieldnorml(at)yahoo.com http://www.myspace.com/springfieldnorml or Kelly kelly(at)joplin-norml.org 417.291.0135 Details TBA. Stavanger: NORML Norway / Contact: Piotr Gleichgewicht / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post(at)normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Steamboat Springs: Donald Nord 970-276-1290 . or Mike Kien mikekien2004(at)yahoo.com 970-819-3940. PO Box 512, Oak Creek, CO 80467-0512. 10 AM to 2 PM Courthouse lawn Stevens Point: Charles Self brfamily(at)yahoo.com 262-510-3965 . myspace.com/thebrfamily 1 PM KMART Parking Lot March thru campus & north on Main St to Band Shelter. St. Louis: Greater St Louis NORML at 314-995-1395 gstlnorml(at)yahoo.com GSTLNORML, PO Box 220243, St Louis, MO 63122 http://www.gstlnorml.org Annual March to Arch! St.-Petersburg (spb-llc(at)ultra.ru) Piter's contact: gonzo-journalist(at)inbox.ru St-Petersburg GMM-2006: http://www.legaliz.info/?action=15&album=10 Gather in Manezh square St.-Petersburg, Florida: anthony(at)flcan.org 321-253-3673. 3pm sidewalk in front of Congressman Bill Young's office, where traffic on West Bay can see us as they drive by. 801 West Bay Drive, Largo , FL. Stockholm: Cecilia Forsberg info(at)normal.nu Svenska NORMAL http://www.normal.nu 2007 pix: http://www.swecan.org/modules.php?name=coppermine&file=thumbnails&album=249 Strasbourg: Florent cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 http://www.circnordest.net Sturgis: Hemp foods, speakers, a medical marijuana march and music - lots of music - will be part of the fifth annual Black Hills Hemp Hoe Down Friday and Saturday at the Elk View Campground, south of Sturgis off Interstate 90 at Exit 37. Sulphur Springs: dandan9784(at)yahoo.com Summit: Adam Wells 908-868-6900 Sydney: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm(at)nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com Sydney MMMarch will be at Parliament House at 4.20pm May 9. Syracuse: Brian Schuler brian.schuler(at)hotmail.com(716) 946-4694 . 300 participants in '08, High NOON (at) Oakland St and Stadium Place. Szeged, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), http://www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Szombathely Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), http://www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Tallahassee: Susan Conklin ambrosias_bite(at)msn.com Tacoma: Aron Khenderson(at)harbornet.com 253-678-6635 . March from Courthouse, high noon Tampa: Anthony Lorenzo Anthony(at)FLCAN.org . or March w. FL.CAN, Tampabay-CAN, TampaHempCouncil Sat. May 5th 2007, 4:00 p.m (at)Tampa's D.E.A. office 4950 West Kennedy Boulevard 4:00 PM. Ends at 6pm. Tampere: Lasse Pihlainen +35845 1368793 lasse_pihlainen(at)hotmail.com . http://s300.photobucket.com/albums/nn4/rivnryder/Hamppumarssi2k8/ 200 people in "08. Taos: Leah Nelson libertybellfartherproductions(at)gmail.com 575-779-7078 . Tel Aviv: Moshe Sason moshe(at)ale-yarok.org 972-54-592-7760 http://www.ale-yarok.org.il . High noon, Saturday, May 2, Park Hayarkon. Temuco: director(at)canamo.cl or http://www.canamo.cl/ Tepic: rattlesnakebreeden(at)yahoo.com Tepic, Nayarit, Mexico. Peyote ceremony. Thunder Bay: Doug Thompson thomsgirlbrowneyes(at)hotmail.com 807-475-7436 General Delivery, Nolalu, Ontario POT 2K0, Canada 70 in '07. 2 PM Waverly Park. Tokyo: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 . Toledo: Chris Burnside finkledink420(at)yahoo.com (440) 213-1761 University of Toledo NORML, 2138 Alvin, Toledo, OH 43607 Topeka: Heidi Meadows heidemeadows(at)cox.net 785-233-0528 . 10th & Gage N.W . Corner. 4:20 PM -- bring food for potluck. Toronto: Nieve tel 416 367-3459 info(at)cannabisweek.ca http://www.TorontoFreedomFestival.com http://www.cannabisweek.ca Toronto Global Marijuana March Group PO Box 47023, STN 425, 220 Yonge Street, Toronto, Ontario M5B 2H1 Noon to 6 PM, Queens Park. Traverse City: Melody Karr (231)885-2993 PO Box 524 Mesick, MI 49668. or .. Rev.Steven B. Thompson, (231) 882-9721 benziecountynorml(at)yahoo.com Benzie County NORML, 6215 Smeltzer Rd., Benzonia, Michigan 49616 http://www.minorml.org 50 protestors in '07. Gather Grandview & Union between 11:30am & noon. Tromsoe: NORMAL / NORML Norway / Contact: Piotr Gleichgewicht / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post(at)normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours. Trondheim: NORML Norway / Contact: Piotr Gleichgewicht / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post(at)normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Tucson: mary mackenzie az4norml(at)cox.net (520)323-2947 az4norml.org az4norml.com Postal: 3400 east speedway, #118, tucson, arizona 85716 200 in '07. Doing it 4/20 to beat the heat. Tulsa: Jon Poyner & Rosemary Stow legalizetulsa(at)gmail.com 918-809-0930 . Tupelo: Anita T. Mayfield nita420(at)bellsouth.net 662-963-0775 . 2pm, Sat., April 18 (raindate April 25) Turku: Vihreet Pantterit info(at)vihreetpantterit.org http://www.vihreetpantterit.org Ukiah: Verge Belanger contactverge(at)yahoo.com or leave a message at 707-877-1159 . Saturday, May 3, Ukiah Courthouse, Perkins & State st. Upper Lake, Ca.: Linda & Eddy Lepp 707-275-8879 . 250 - 300 people. Patients Sign-up, vendors. Utica: Chris Belfiore cab12752(at)aim.com (IM (at) cab12752) (315)-794-2465 . Vacaville: stonyvansskaterpd(at)yahoo.com Vancouver: David Malmo-Levine davidml(at)telus.net Tel 604-682-1172, http://www.cannabisculture.com/march c/o BC Marijuana Party Bookstore and Internet Broadcasting Center, 307 West Hastings, V6B 1H6 Vienna: David Rosse hanfwandertag(at)gmx.at 00436507758899 http://www.hanfwandertag.at http://www.legalisieren.at . Vigo: Ê Ignacio Rivero, from A.V.E. María (Asociacion Viguesa de Estudios de la mar'a) +34 615454107. avemariavigo(at)telefonica.net http://el-durru.blogspot.com/2008/03/3-de-mayo-global-marijuana-march-en.html postal: AVE, Rúa Pizarro 37-5ºA, CP 36204 Vigo (Pontevedra), GALIZA. España. March begins Plaza de la Constitución. Vine Grove: Wesley S. Anglin sexapeal69an1on1(at)yahoo.com Joe Merdith (270)-828-2042 . Visalia: Jeff Nunes Jr.. 559-627-6623/936-3905 Executive Director. Medicinal Marijuana Awareness and Defense. (MMAD) email njeffsun(at)sbcglobal.net . Vitoria-Gasteiz: Paco Mascaraque, Amigos de Maria info(at)amigosdemaria.com ++34628881169 Euskal Herria (Basque Country) http://www.amigosdemaria.com May marijuana filmfest. Vladivostok (vladi-llc(at)ultra.ru) Volgagrad (volga-llc(at)ultra.ru) Waikiki: Rev. Ras Devon webba003(at)hawaii.rr.com (808) 625-9692 cell: (808) 371-2177 . Warsaw: Tomasz Obara gota(at)hemplobby.info gota(at)wolnekonopie.pl Mobile: +48 510 964 822 http://www.hemplobby.info (Spliff magazine, Polish Hemp Lobby) Obara Tomasz, Urzad Pocztowy 35, P.O. 43, 00-905 Warszawa GLOBALNY MARSZ WYZWOLENIA KONOPI, 17 MAJA 2008 - SOBOTA, start: 16:00, zbiórka pod Palacem Kultury i Nauki. Washington, D.C.: John Pylka fjhc(at)hotmail.com 202-286-5586 http://www.smoke-in.org Postal: FJHC , POB 5513, Washington, D.C. 20016 Watertown: Monique Ortiz moniqueortiz0915(at)yahoo.com 315-771-8891 . Wellington: wellington(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events . Wichita: Debby Moore hemplady(at)hempforus.com 316-524-6001 P.O.Box 48258, Wichita, Kansas, 67201 http://www.hempforus.com/2008_global_marijuana_march.htm Wilkes-Barre: (570) 262-7208 Toooooooooooom(at)aol.com Tom Ostrowski . Wilmington: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" hempman(at)verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net 302-793-0716 http://ga0.org/drcnet/advocacy/rschimel-924964 Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809 Rodney Square,9:30 AM. Wilmington: Miguel Lugo yippieyouth(at)aol.com 910-200-1083 . Downtown on N. Water St.11 am. Winnipeg: Andy Adams complexsplendor_88(at)hotmail.com 204-962-3816 . or Tara Trout xseveredxcraniumx(at)hotmail.com Rally May 4-6th St Johns Park. Winona: Sara Manz saraemanz(at)yahoo.com (414) 587-9277 Winona State University NORML, 470 1.2 Lafayette Street, Winona, MN 55987 Worcester: Ryan Nash PEACE0NEARTH420(at)yahoo.com (508) 404-5841 . Yakima: Sylvia Vallejo fatal_juggalette420(at)hotmail.com 509-576-4206 . 30-40 people in '08. Yuba City: Darren Courtney, Yuba-Sutter Medical Cannabis Alliance, P.O. Box 5565, Marysville, CA 95901 . 530-354-5375 March at 12 pm From Veterans Memorial in Marysville across the 5Th street bridge over the Feather River approx 1.5 miles to fountain in downtown Yuba City, followed by a picnic & rally. Zagreb: Toma Zaragoza: AUCA aucaragon(at)hotmail.com SECA seca(at)yocannabis.org Tfnos. 976 40 15 06 - 687 804 blog: http://yocannabis.org/, forum: http://www.cannabiscafe.net/foros/forumdisplay.php?f=86, web: http://www.Geocities.com/SoHo/Atrium/731 185 postal: Carlos Benito Durá, C/ Gabriel Celaya local 6E, 50018 Zaragoza, Spain Zurich: Sektion Zurich SHK, Glattalstr. 138, 8052 Zurich, Phone: +41 43 299 94 11, Fax +41 43 299 92 12 Counting the cities Back to top. Removing bracketed info Back to top. Categories Category: 2009 Global Marijuana March